Second Time Around
by Sw33t-Sorrows
Summary: After a terrible accident that claimed Kagome's memory and family, she was adopted by a family in America. Years later, she has moved back to Tokyo. Stumbling across the well house, she finds herself face to face with a very familiar half demon. [ON HOLD]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Author's Note: **I hope I will finish this story before school starts! Or else I'll be jammed with projects and then I won't be able to update! But if I _don't_ get this done before summer is over, I reassure you that I will try my best to update as fast as I can. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

_**Second Time Around**_

_**Sw33t-Sorrows**_

_Chapter One: Only Fools Rush In_

* * *

"_Please_ Inuyasha! Tonight's Mom's birthday and I can't miss it! I haven't seen her for so long and I miss her _so_ much!" Kagome whined as she grasped Inuyasha's arm. He didn't seem too happy she was leaving, after all - he was crossing his arms over his chest, trying hard not to pout. "_Inuyasha!_" She screamed in frustration. "You have been _ignoring_ me for who knows how long! I can't believe you won't let me go see my mother. What would you do if you didn't get to see your mother?" Kagome almost kicked herself when she let the comment slip. But she smiled when it hit a soft spot. 

"Fine, go." He grunted as he turned his back towards her. She quietly jumped for joy as she thanked him and headed towards the well. "Wait!" She rolled her eyes at his voice.

"Now what?" She asked when she turned around.

"I'll walk you there," He said quietly. The walk there was peaceful and calming. Kagome was glad, she thought that her decision to go home was going to trigger an argument between them. She smiled to herself as she realized they had been fighting less and less. Inuyasha's more sentimental and softer side was coming out - he was beginning to accept her. Kagome flushed when she bumped into Inuyasha's back as she was too lost in her thoughts to realize they had already arrived at the well. "What are you smiling about, wench?" The girl shook her head.

"Nothing really," Kagome only gave him a brighter smile before brushing passed him.

"You're lying - tell me!" She giggled at his frustration.

"See you in a couple of days, Inuyasha!" She waved as she jumped into the well, her voice echoing until a blue light swallowed everything around her. Inuyasha dropped to the floor and sighed.

"Great, _now_ what am I gonna do for the next couple of days?"

Kagome climbed out of the well, and opened the sliding door of the well house. She ran towards her beloved shrine of a home and went inside. "Souta, I'm home!" Knowing that her mother was probably at work right now and her grandfather was probably at the antique shop, she called for her little brother. Seeing Souta peek out from the living room, she smiled and walked further into the house.

"Hey sis, what are we gonna do for mom's birthday tonight?" Kagome shrugged. "We should take her out for dinner!" Souta exclaimed happily while practically throwing the remote control across the room. "What do you say? We could go to that Chinese place a couple of blocks down, you know how much mom loves Chinese. Did you get her a present yet? If you didn't, can you bring me to the mall? Because I didn't get one yet either..." As Souta went on and on about getting their mother a birthday present, Kagome only had one thing on her mind.

Doggy ears.

She giggled to herself as she recalled all the times they've twitched, or the times she was able to rub them. Or those golden eyes! They were truly amazing, she had never seen anything like them! Well, after all - how many people do you actually know with golden eyes? Just one, right? How about the silver hair? Now _that_ was insane! Plus, they didn't even have conditioner in the feudal era! Inuyasha ran so much and so fast, but his hair was still longer, healthier and _silkier_ than hers! Kagome huffed, but then her eyes widened as she realized she was actually _jealous_ of _his_ hair. "Kagome?"

"Huh? Sorry, Souta. I wasn't listening, what were you saying?"

"I know you weren't listening, because you were smiling like an idiot and whispering Inuyasha's name." Souta smirked as he teased his older sister.

"I was?" Kagome practically screamed as her face turned beet red. However, if possible, her face turned redder after Souta's next comment.

"No! So you _were_ thinking about him?" Kagome raised her hand to lightly hit her little brother as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh come on Kagome, even a blind man could see that you're _madly in love_ with Inuyasha!" Souta got up and started yelling in a sing-song voice. "Kagome loves Inuyasha!"

"Shut _up_, Souta!" Kagome smirked as she realized a plan. "Shut up, or I won't take you shopping and I'll tell mom that you forgot her birthday."

Souta shut up.

Before dinner time, all four of them piled into the car as they headed towards the Chinese restaurant. Kagome's mother in the driver's seat, her grandfather in the passenger seat, with herself and Souta in the back seats. "Hey mom, did you know that Kagome is madly in love with mmpfhm?" His last words her muffled as Kagome slapped her hand onto his mouth.

"Why of course, dear." Thankfully, her mother was not paying full attention, for all of it was focused on the road.

"Hey Kagome, let's play rock, paper, scissors." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What are you? Ten?"

"...I _am_ ten."

"Don't act smart with me!" Souta stuck his tongue out. "Fine! I'll beat your...butt!" Deciding not to swear in front of her elders _or_ her little brother, Kagome held out her fists. "Bring it!" She said as they began their war or rock, paper, scissors. A couple of minutes into their game, Souta looked up through the window behind his sister. He paled, and screamed.

"Mom! Kagome!" The older woman turned slightly and made a sharp turn, but the vehicle made contact with them just the same. Kagome quickly took off her seat belt and dashed for Souta, cradling him in her arms. As they heard the noise of metal against metal, Kagome was thrown to the other side of the car. Souta being safe because of his seat belt. "Kagome!"

"Mom!" Kagome shrieked as she saw her mother's blood-covered body. Her grandfather had fainted and had a couple of scratches. Souta was - thankfully - safe. But as she looked in the rearview mirror, Kagome let out a loud scream. She heard a crash and her body jerked to the front of the car. Slowly opening her eyes, she didn't think she would see something so horrible. Why didn't she die? She was the most unsafe one of the four, but she was the one who survived. Looking at her mother, who had blood staining her clothes, Kagome felt the hot tears gather in her eyes. Realizing her grandfather had had a heart attack, and Souta had been struck by the shattering glass, Kagome fought to stay awake.

Suddenly, the door next to her mother swung open. A man stood there staring at her. Kagome reached out for him. "Help...me..." The man pulled her roughly out of the car, and dropped her onto the hard cement.

"Forgive me," The man whispered as he picked something up from the ground. Taking a step closer to the young girl, he brought the object down to Kagome's head.

"Inu...yasha..." She thought of the person who she thought would save her.

But even if he had gotten there at that very moment - he would have been too late.

* * *

**A/N:** Uhh, chapter one! Kinda scary...But I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Please review! 

**Sw33t-Sorrows.**


End file.
